


Alguien que solía conocer

by AnGeLiTa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGeLiTa/pseuds/AnGeLiTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade descubre a Mycroft en una situación comprometida, que muy a su pesar de cierta manera ya se la veía venir, y eso trae sus consecuencias.. (Mystrade)<br/>Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked" en fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alguien que solía conocer

Los días pasaron y todo sigue igual, el mundo es gris y desprovisto de color para mí, ya nada me importa. La traición del ser amado ha calado hondo en mi interior, tanto que ni siquiera sé si podré comenzar a sentir nuevamente.

Me tiré en la cama, cansado por el arduo trabajo, que no puedo abandonar por más que quiera tirar todo al diablo ya que mis obligaciones como detective con la Scotland Yard son muy importantes. Mirando el techo desganado, comencé a recordar lo sucedido semanas atrás...

\- Flashback -

Salí antes de lo esperado del trabajo y fui derecho a casa, esperando pillar a Mycroft allí y poder pasar tiempo con él. Pero toda ilusión se rompió al llegar y verlo en nuestra cama con alguien más. Sinceramente no recuerdo bien con quien estaba, aunque tampoco es que importara, lo único que recuerdo es ver la cara de placer de Mycroft cuando estaba jodiendo a ese otro tipo. Pero lo que me dolió aún más fue comprobar su indiferencia al darse cuenta que lo había pillado.

Hace un tiempo ya me temía que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no quería aceptarlo, menos aún debido a que él me había prometido que me amaría y sería fiel por siempre. ¿Cómo es posible entonces que ni siquiera se le haya movido un pelo cuando lo vi? ¿Cuándo obviamente a partir de ello nada sería lo mismo?

Mi garganta se secó en aquel momento, y con un fiero impulso fui hasta la cama y lo separé de un tirón de aquel tipo, echándolo de la casa por mis propios medios. Esa noche nos peleamos, aunque más bien debería decir que yo fui el que grité y me desahogue con Mycroft, porque él tan sólo se limitó a decir:

– Has llegado pronto Greg

\- Fin flashback -

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por mi mejilla al recordar nuevamente aquel triste episodio en el cual mi mundo se desmoronó; aquel momento en el cual ya no pude sostener más la farsa en que se había convertido nuestra relación. Me maldigo a mí mismo por no actuar antes, por permitirme volverme adicto a ese tipo de tristeza constante en que vivía los últimos meses de nuestra relación, por no dejarlo antes de permitirle humillarme y jugar conmigo de esa manera.

Y por si fuera poco, ahora me doy cuenta que Mycroft se ha convertido tan solo en alguien que solía conocer, debido a que en estos últimos tiempos ha cambiado, ya no reconozco a la persona de la que me enamoré. Me ha borrado totalmente de su vida, como si lo nuestro nunca hubiera existido y eso me entristece aún más.

Quizás yo también tengo parte de la culpa, comencé a martirizarme a mí mismo, quizás no supe ver cuando me necesitaba, o encontrar una manera de ayudarle. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada, pensé. Ya nada cambiará lo que ha pasado o borrará de mis recuerdos el dolor que siento en este momento al comprobar cómo a Mycroft parece no afectarle en nada nuestra separación.

Nunca podré comprender cómo es posible que alguien a quién he amado tanto, y que pensé que también me amaba, puede tratarme como un extraño luego de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, como si nunca le hubiera importado ni siquiera un poco. Al principio quise perdonarlo, realmente lo quise, pero el dolor me sobrepasó y se volvió imposible, ahora un poco más claro a pesar de que el dolor no me ha abandonado, puedo reconocer que es lo mejor, que la situación ya no daba para más y que no debería importarme la actitud de Mycroft hacia mí. Pero esto último por más que mi razón lo sabe, mi corazón no quiere aceptarlo, y no creo que lo haga en un futuro cercano; porque muy a mi pesar le sigo amando, y por más que yo ya no le importe, que ahora se haya convertido tan solo en alguien que solía conocer, siento en lo profundo de mi ser que nunca podré olvidarle, que nunca dejará de ser mi alma gemela. Lo que por supuesto hará que mi pobre corazón permanezca desgarrado por siempre, ya que por más que quiera dejar de darle vueltas a su recuerdo, no soy capaz de ello.

_Pero me sentía tan solo aun teniendo tu compañía_

_Así era nuestro amor, y es un dolor que aún recuerdo_

_(Extracto traducido de la canción Somebody that I used to know)_


End file.
